


when you smile, the sun, it peeks through the clouds

by avalonean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: I just love them, M/M, also this is my first time posting, proposal, so be nice pls uwu, this is so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonean/pseuds/avalonean
Summary: "Will you marry me?"





	when you smile, the sun, it peeks through the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! this is both the first writing i'm ever posting on ao3 and the first thing i've ever managed to complete writing both jason and kyle but the jaykyle tag needs more love so i'm posting it even though i'm kinda nervous haha. the prompt was from tumblr. uH also this hasn't been edited at all but it's one am so if it's in desperate need of editing i am so sorry but like i just wanna post this and go to sleep. i hope you enjoy!! you can find me on twitter @countdowntrio :-)

“Will you marry me?”

Jason blinked at Kyle, who was suddenly on one knee on top of their apartment building’s roof. Behind him, the sun was beginning to peek out of the horizon, turning the sky purple and orange.  
His first thought was that he was hallucinating. Patrol that night had been rough, and he hadn’t slept, and this was definitely not happening.

“...No?”

He watched as Kyle’s face turned from a nervous smile to a mask of confusion.

“Wait, what? I thought we talked about this?”

“I- We did, I just- Wait here.”

Without waiting for a response, Jason turned and threw open the door to the staircase to their apartment. He ran down the three flights of stairs and fumbled with the key to unlock the door. He didn’t want to leave Kyle there for longer than he needed to. When he got inside, he ran into their bedroom and pulled his favorite brown leather jacket out of a pile of discarded clothes on his side of the bed. Reaching into the inside pocket, he found the small box that he was looking for.

Immediately, he started running back up to the roof. He only made it up the first flight of stairs before running straight into his boyfriend, who thankfully still looked more confused than crushed.

“Jason, what-”

“Wait, let me…”

Whether from the anxiety that came with the moment or from running to their apartment and back, Jason didn’t know, but his heart was racing. He moved back a few steps so that he was standing on the landing before kneeling down in the same position that Kyle was in moments before.

“Will you marry me?”

Now it was Kyle who was speechless.

“I… You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to propose first!”

“I just did. Now are you going to say yes, or should I just keep kneeling on this gross cement?”

He was silent for another moment, looking down exasperatedly. 

“I hate you, do you know that? Of course, you idiot.”

“I love you too.”

Jason stood up and slid the ring onto his fiance’s finger before Kyle leaned down from the step above to kiss him.

“I can’t believe you said no to a beautiful rooftop proposal so that we could do this in a dirty staircase.”

Jason just looked up, his love for the other man showing on his face more than he usually let it.

“Well, I think this is perfect.”

“Yeah?” Kyle kissed him again. “Me too.”


End file.
